


Raise Your Arms

by Midnightangelsflame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels are Dicks, Charile and Rowena are sisters, Dark, Dean Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Humans are oppressed, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Rowena, Protective Siblings, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Rowena has Panic Attacks, Sexual Slavery, human slaves, safe place, world is ruled by monsters and angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightangelsflame/pseuds/Midnightangelsflame
Summary: Two hundred years ago, there was a horrible war. The Humans surrendered to the Monster and Angels so as not to lose any more lives. That day marked the end of the Century War of Species, yet marked the beginning of oppression to all Humans. After the surrender, humans became slaves to the other races.One hundred and ninety four years after the war, Dean Winchester watches his mother get stoned to death, while trying to shield his younger brother from it all, As John Winchester falls apart in his arms, as his younger brother is taken away from him. His only comfort comes from the one thing he hates more than this life, an angel named Castiel.Rowena is one of the last witches alive. Her powers are used to keep her abuse to a minimum and to keep her sister, Charlie, safe. Rowena is always there to protect Charlie, but when she doesn't get there in time and Charlie's life is endangered. Rowena makes a deal with a demon ensuring her sister doesn't suffer the fates of their parents and herself. Sam Winchester shows up, and befriends her sister, putting both their positions in danger and Charlie's life. Now, Rowena treads a dangerous line, full of lies and love.





	Raise Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Flair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/gifts).



> This came from a prompt from the inspired work. I put in the elements from the show Supernatural but the original idea was Sliver_flare's. Here the original prompt:
> 
> Two hundred years ago, there was a horrible war. Which caused the death of more than three billion beings.  
> Amongst the numerous casualties of that war, the concept of 'Freedom" was lost to all humans.
> 
> That Winter, so long ago, the Council of Humans surrendered to the fearsome and mighty Creatures, in fear of any more lives being lost. That day marked the end of the Century War of Species, yet marked the beginning of oppression to all Humans.
> 
> After the surrender, humans lost all of the so called 'Natural Rights,' and became slaves to the other races.  
> In the harsh and demanding years that followed, the amount of slaves one creature or clan had, became a sign of how wealthy, and well off they were within society.
> 
> Two hundred years of suffering.  
> Two hundred years of persecution.  
> Two hundred years of subjugation.
> 
> The Humans will not stand for this any longer.  
> It is time to stand up, and fight.

Dean

Ten year old Dean Winchester, held onto his younger brother, Sam Winchester, tightly. Sam was only six, Dean knew he shouldn’t see this. He shouldn’t be hearing this either, but everyone was ordered to come the clan square. Dean couldn’t find his mother, so he did his best to herd Sammy there. They met their father coming from the fields. He couldn’t find their mother either. The Winchester were worried about the light in their life, Mary. Then they all saw Mary on the platform in the middle of the square. 

Dean clutched his younger brother tighter as the angels read out his mother’s crimes. Sam started to cry when they read her punishment. She was to die, that was why the boys were in the Clan square. The angels didn’t need to read out her crimes, they could have just sentenced her to death, and no one would have blinked. Dean knows this is an example of what happens when people break the rules.  


Dean looks towards his father. John is tight lipped, and his face shows nothing, but Dean knows his father is furious. Sammy continues to cry, and the crowd thins around them. No one wants to associate with the traitor’s family, no one wants to die. Dean thinks they’re already dead, if this is the only life they can see for themselves. Dean dreams of being free, of hunting in the woods. He dreams of Sammy learning to be a builder. 

He watches on as his mother is stoned and killed, through all of it she watches him, Dean. Deans eyes have been burning and blurring since the first stone was thrown. He won’t cry, won’t give them the satisfaction. John hasn’t moved since he saw Mary on the platform. Sam is waling, but Dean won’t let him see it. His younger brother shouldn’t see this.

Mary’s body is lowered off the platform and thrown in the mud. John finally moves when the first person spits on Mary's body, he downs the male human in a second and keeps pummeling him. The angels have to drag him off for his own punishment. For fighting with other humans, its three days in the cells, but during harvest seasons its only a day. The angels need all the workers they have. Through it all, John has yet to speak or utter a sound. People move on, some still spit and others kick at his mother’s dead body. One woman steps in front of Dean, who is still clutching his brother like a life line. He has to protect his brother, it’s been drilled into his head since Sammy’s birth. 

The woman has a dirt yellow shirt and blue tattered jeans. “Watch it, boy.” Dean glares at her but says nothing. Sam is his first priority, this woman is nothing. She leaves with the rest of the crowd. It’s just Sam and Dean left with their mother’s body, cold and muddy.  
Dean lets his brother go and crouches down in front of him. Dean won’t let him turn around, not yet. “Sammy we’re gonna go back home. Dad should be back tomorrow. You just need to stay inside when we get there. Whatever you hear, you need to stay there. Do you understand?” His brother nods with red rimmed eyes with tear streaks that cleaned off the dirt on his face. Dean wipes away his brother's tears and grabs his hand to start walking home. They pass the field where the Grace grows. Dad says they shouldn’t look at the plants for too long until they get older. Dean doesn’t know why that is. It’s a peculiarity of the Angel's food. 

The brothers make it to the human housing on the other side of the plantation. The houses are more like shacks. Dean's house has four walls, four beds and a fire pit. They have bowls to keep the food in and a pot to cook, but the angels feed them twice a day, so they don’t really need it. For a family, it's a luxury that they have four beds. He settles Sammy on his bed. “Stay here Sammy, I’ll be back. I promise.”  


Sam grabs onto his shirt, his eyes are watery and pleading. “Dean, Don’t leave me.”

Dean’s hearts break even more than it already has. “Never Sammy. I’ll never leave you. I’m your big brother after all your stuck with me, forever and ever. I’ll be back Sam, promise.” 

Dean makes his way back to the clan square. The sun is setting and it’s getting even more darker than it was this afternoon. Dean slowly walks towards his mother’s body. He stops in front of her, not noticing the other person. He stares at her dirt covered skin. The life that filled her face is gone. It's just a shell now. Her soul is gone. He doesn’t believe in God, but he hopes she’s in a better place than this.  


“Mom,” His voice cracks and wobbles as he speaks. His eyes are blurring, again, even more than that afternoon. “Mom,” He wants to cry and the knot in his throat hurts and he’s going blind. He can’t stand up any more, so he falls to the mud next to his mother body. The mud splash on his face and he sobs silently. When he’s calm enough he finishes speaking. “Mom, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have done something. I should have been there. I...I,” He is interrupted by a calm monotone voice. An angel, he thinks with panic. He not supposed to be outside after curfew. Dean is frozen with fear. 

“You’er not to be blamed. What exactly could you have done to stop this…Dean Winchester?” Dean whips his head up as anger over comes him and he speaks without thinking. 

“I could’ve…Could’ve…” Dean can’t even think of anything. What could he have done? He just a slave’s child. He can’t ever oppose the angels or any other creature out there. He’s powerless. 

“You’er not powerless, you just don’t have the same tools as us.” Dean’s eyes widen at the advice of this angel. Angels don’t talk to humans, they ordered them around. The angel who has been intently staring at Dean, looks away as if shamed by Dean’s thoughts. Dean thinks he might be, he hopes that this angel is shamed, shamed by what he has done to his mother. The angel looks around as if scared, worried and whispers to Dean.

“I never wanted this to happen. If I could have stopped it, I would have,” The angels eyes are bright blue, the prettiest he’s seen. “Humans weren’t meant for this.” Dean’s eyes widen even more than they already are and the moment is over. The cold emotionless angel is back as he speaks again. 

“I’m Castiel. I was tasked with disposing of the body.” Dean is confused with the quick change of emotions from this angel. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods. Dean is a little hurt that the little comfort the angel gave him is no longer there. He has to get back to Sammy soon and if this confusing angel can help him do that faster. He won’t stop him. 

“Oh-Okay. Um are you going to…to burn the body. I want her necklace.” The angel leans down over his mother’s body and takes off her necklace. He hands it over to Dean. Dean holds it reverently in his hand and puts it in his muddy brown jean pocket. He stands and backs away as Castiel lights the body on fire. Dean is still trying to figure out where the fire came from as the body burns. There is no ceremony just a dead body that burns. Dean watches and wants to do something for his dead mother, something to commemorate her life. Castiel is next to Dean in the blink of an eye and the flutter of wings. 

Dean howls to the moon, a long and loud howl. In that howl, is a promise, a promise to never forget the love that his family shared, the love his mom spread, and the love he will give Sammy. His younger brother will never suffer this fate, not if he can help. This, Dean will help stop.

Castiel puts a hand on his shoulder, it’s a big comfort. Angels never touch humans, unless it’s for sex. Most angels think that’s beneath them, so it doesn’t happen often. This small human gesture is a big gesture for an angel. Dean looks up at Castiel, the angels blue eyes shine. Dean doesn’t want to think it’s sadness, because angels don’t feel emotions like humans do. 

Castiel turns to him and in a low voice. “Dean Winchester, If ever you need assistance, whisper my name and what has happened.” With that Castiel disappeared with a flutter of invisible wings. Dean makes his way back to the house, back to Sam.


End file.
